Lay Me Down To Rest
by Darkfire75
Summary: AUFrUk. Arthur has been acting strangely since they lost their two children in an accidental fire a year before, while Francis is trying to cope with what's happening to Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Sooo...this idea came to me suddenly about a couple months ago and I started writing some of the chapters. It will be sad and angsty and might make you go "wtf". Things will be revealed later on (hopefully). I need to figure out how exactly I want to write this particular story. This is AU, btw._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Arthur turned over in bed, hearing the voices down the hall. He smiled and sat up, swinging his legs around the bed and quietly padding across the floor so as not to wake up his husband.

"Dad!"

The voices got louder. He wandered down the hallway, towards a dark room, and saw two nearly identical boys sitting up on the bed. "I'm here," he whispered, sitting down on their bed. "Did you boys have a nightmare again?"

"It's hot, Daddy," Matthew, the one with the longer hair, mumbled. He clutched his stuffed bear close to his chest.

"Stay with us, Dad," the other, Alfred, pleaded.

Arthur's smile widened adoringly, patting them both on the head. "All right then. Promise not to tell Papa."

"We promise!" they said in unison, giggling.

Just as Arthur was preparing to curl up with them on the bed, there were footsteps and a gasp from the doorway. Arthur looked up and saw his husband staring down at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Arthur…?" Francis said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"The boys were scared again, Francis," he replied.

"The…boys…"

Francis tensed up as he walked into the room, as though terrified.

"Why does Papa look scared?" Alfred asked.

"I haven't a clue," Arthur responded.

"What?" Francis looked at him oddly.

"Alfred was wondering why you looked so scared."

Francis bit his lip worriedly. "…Arthur."

"Yes?"

"C-Come out of that room."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "No. The boys want me to stay."

Francis looked desperate. "Arthur, _please_."

Looking back at his scared boys on the bed, Arthur felt uncertain. "Why can't I stay with them? Just this once?"

"T-The boys will be fine…just come with me." Arthur eventually sighed and nodded, standing up and kissing Alfred and Matthew's foreheads. He missed the disturbed expression on Francis' face. As soon as they were in the hall, Francis grabbed Arthur by both his shoulders. "Are you all right, Arthur?" he asked softly.

"Of course I am," he said, eyes narrowing. "Why did you have to pull me into the hall to ask me that?"

"You're scaring me," Francis said quickly.

Arthur ignored him and turned to go back into the room. "Can I stay with them now?"

Francis looked like he was in physical pain but nodded his head in defeat. He hurried to get his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Antonio," he breathed into the speaker. "H-He's doing it again. He's talking like they're still a-alive..." He choked out a sob. "What do I do, Tonio, what do I do…?"

* * *

_Confused? Intrigued? Worried for Arthur's mental health? Let me know. c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Oh hey, an update :D I'm sorry it's such a short chapter orz. Anyway, I'm really happy with the how the first chapter was received. I was kind of worried but so many of you said you liked it and that made me smile and get to work on the next chapters. ^^_

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_It's bright._

_And hot._

_Unbearably hot._

_Screams._

_He hears crying._

_Sirens outside._

_Doors breaking down._

_Men stomping in._

_He's lifted up._

_Carried away._

_He still hears the screams._

_And the crying._

"…ddy! Daddy!"

Arthur's eyes shot open and found himself face to face with familiar violet eyes. He smiled as he yawned. "Good morning, Matthew."

"Bonjour, Daddy!" he giggled back.

Alfred was standing behind him, looking all around. "Where's Papa?"

Arthur blinked and also looked around. Francis was nowhere to be seen. "He must be at work," he shrugged, unconcerned. "Are you boys hungry?"

They shook their heads. "We're just hot," Matthew said softly.

"Well I'm going to fix myself something to eat. Why don't you two get dressed and then come into the living room?" They nodded and scurried back to their room. Arthur stretched as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He saw a note pasted to the fridge and picked it up.

_Seeing a friend. Be back soon.  
- Francis_

Arthur raised his eyebrows in confusion but shrugged it off. Francis had been acting strange lately. He set about fixing himself a bagel and was just about to pour himself a glass of milk when the boys came rushing in, still in their nightclothes.

"Boys, I told you to get changed," he said sternly.

"We can't find our clothes," Alfred replied.

"What? They're in your drawers where they've always been." Arthur walked down the hall to their room and opened one of the drawers, expecting to see a pile of clothes. He saw nothing. Just emptiness. "What…?" He opened all the drawers, eyes going wide with horror. "W-Where are they? They should be here! Are you boys playing a trick on me?"

"No, Daddy!" Matthew started to cry, hiding behind his brother. "Papa sold our clothes!"

"Francis…?" Arthur's eyes widened even more. "No…he wouldn't do that…"

"It's true, Dad," Alfred said. "Papa doesn't love us!"

"No…no…" Arthur grabbed at his head. "They must be around here somewhere…"

"Arthur?" Francis' voice drifted down the hall. "I'm back." Arthur stumbled out of the boys' room, eyes wide and fearful. Francis looked up in shock and immediately ran to him. "What's wrong?" he cried, taking him into his arms. "Arthur?"

"The clothes…" he mumbled. "Where are…"

"What?"

"Their clothes! Why aren't they in their drawers?" he shouted suddenly.

Francis backed away slightly. "Arthur…we sold them to charity….remember?"

Arthur let out an ungodly scream, clutching his head more. "No…nonononono! Why?"

"Papa sold them because he hates us!" Alfred cried over his screams.

"ARTHUR!" Francis grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Arthur had tears falling down his cheeks once he stopped screaming. He blinked his eyes, seeing Francis' worried face. He saw Alfred and Matthew huddling away from him with their accusing eyes.

"W-What…?"

"I'm calling a doctor," Francis said almost instantly.

* * *

_I love causing these guys so much pain. WRY. D:_


End file.
